The present invention related to a modifying device for application to spin-cast fishing reels of past and current technology and more particularly to a front shield assembly adapted to provide means to conveniently vary, alter or change the casting characteristics of reels of current and future manufacture. It is adjunctive to, supportive of, and represents a significant improvement in spin-cast technology.
Reels of the spin-cast variety, of past and current technology, employ a front cover or shield having a fixed forward opening, of a specific dimension, on their forward end and are suited for only a single size of line and a specific lure weight. The casting characteristics of each reel are established by the dimension and configuration of this fixed, forward opening which imparts, or causes to be imparted, a pre-determined frictional drag upon the cast line.
Historically, many devices and methods have been developed to enhance casting efficiency and reduce the centrifugally induced friction which occurs against the inner surface of the front-shield member as the out-flowing line is "wound-off" the spool in reaction to the outward projection of the weighted lure. The front-shield of a fishing reel has traditionally been employed to cause the line to exit the reel at a point proximate the central longitudinal axis of the reel spool and to prevent excessive centrifugally induced "ballooning" of the line as it is wound-off the spool. The configuration, angle of closure, length and the dimensioning of the forward opening of the front-shield are the principal determinants in establishing the casting characteristics of any given reel. Once endowed upon a reel, these characteristics are unalterable and remain essentially constant throughout the useful life of the reel.
Many different means have been disclosed in the prior art to reduce, enhance, or otherwise control friction on the out-flowing line. These are exemplified in part in the disclosures of Yeager in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,083,682 and 3,044,730; Fowler in U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,346; Willis in U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,372; Matsui in U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,459 and Puryear in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,367.
Other methods which have been employed to reduce this friction are illustrated in publications, such as FISHING TACKLE TRADE NEWS, April 1990, wherein is featured a "2-piece housing system" which is expressly intended to reduce line friction and enhance the aesthetic presentation; and the TULSA (OKLAHOMA) TRIBUNE OF Jul. 26, 1990, wherein the "Zebco .357 Bullet" designed to increase casting distance, ergo reduce friction, is illustrated.
While it is apparent that each of these examples of the prior art possess merit and while each of these inventors contributed to the wealth of the literature relating to the art, none have addressed the problem that the present invention is expressly intended to solve. This applicant regrets that he is unable to provide examples of prior art which relate more directly to the subject matter of the present invention; however, a diligent search of the art has failed to reveal any examples of the technology herein disclosed.